


Dream of Passion: A Kitagawa Project

by StormWildcat



Category: Persona 5, Persona Series
Genre: F/M, Painting, Painting boner, Self-Discovery, Wet Dream, Yusuke paints his dream
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-09
Updated: 2017-05-09
Packaged: 2018-10-29 22:48:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,024
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10863696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StormWildcat/pseuds/StormWildcat
Summary: Yusuke is shaken from a deep sleep by his own subconscious. He feels inspired from a dream he barely remembers at first, but as he paints, the scene comes together.





	Dream of Passion: A Kitagawa Project

**Author's Note:**

> Before my fun obsession with RyujixMakoto I was ALL about these two. I support this couple just as much, and Yusuke trying to deal with his "feelings" is just....wonderful.

Matters of the heart for Yusuke Kitagawa were handled and interpreted differently than most. Should he be struck by sadness, rage, happiness, all of these emotions were compartmentalized and expressed by his paint brush almost more efficiently and accurately than his own words. It was a strange mental ventilation he was working on circumventing but in cases of extreme feelings (inspiration as he saw it), an excitable hand would take to pencil or brush.

However usually the same few emotions were in rotation to grab ahold of the young artist. Needless to say, it was an adventure when a more…unexplored path of the heart and mind plagued Yusuke late one night.

Jolting from a deep sleep, Yusuke’s breathing labored and heart raced. There was a discomfort that he couldn’t ignore that stemmed from the dream that had bombarded him. Somehow in the few seconds between his visions and consciousness, he instantly forgot many of the specifics. Despite the erasure, inspiration struck and motivated his body from under the sweltering covers and to the painter’s chair. Sleep-heavy eyes stared at a blank canvas. Prepared at all times, he always left one at the ready when he slept. Just in case his dreams offered artistic material, as in this case.

Though there was no major plot available to him, Yusuke’s conscious held a death grip on one shred of a subliminal memory. Foggy as it was, he decided to start and see where his mind and hand took him

Paint and brush began to work in tandem, trying to piece together the full scene that had roused him from such a deep slumber. He recalled two people from the ether. On the ground. Or some kind of surface. Details were mussed but his arm and wrist outlined the canvas, leaving monochrome trails in their wake. These two souls were in some kind of physical altercation. While creating the dominate person, for some reason Yusuke added blue raven hair, a sheen to pale skin, altering the build to reflect a tall, lanky individual. The facial features were incredible familiar though the expression was foreign. It was as if…he were looking in a mirror.

“This is…me?” Yusuke muttered as he evaluated the work in progress. So he was combating someone in his dream. From the positioning, he at least seemed to be winning, even if his face was signaling some strange version of otherwise. It would explain the adrenaline and body stiffness when he awakened. Well, not all of it. Mentally he justified the odd reaction with a reminder of boys being boys and assuming it was nothing more than just a natural reaction to his age and hormones.

Riding the wave rippling from the same shadowed corner of his mind, Yusuke move his attention to the second player. As the colored bristles danced along the canvas, swirls of liquefied color staining the medium, more and more of the scene became clear. Underneath his dream self, Yusuke described another through his art. One of skin only a shade darker than his own, physique complete with curves and long legs, hands wrapped around his neck.

“No, that’s not quite right…” Yusuke uttered. A thoughtful thumb and finger pinched his chin. “Not hands…arms?” Skillfully he altered his original, fudging and fussing until the other’s arms were draped around his neck. His head tilted. What was going on in this painting?

Dipping his brush in a custom color he mixed on the fly, he made wavy locks around the second’s head that cascaded over delicately-sculpted shoulders. Bright azure then coated his brush, giving birth to two heavy-lidded, captivating and strikingly recognizable eyes that glistened at him from the canvas.

“A-Ann?” the young artist stammered to no one. Full-blown curiosity and investment kicked him into high gear. Yusuke needed to see the final product of his subconscious. Where the scene was headed. Why Ann? Why were they tousling? What was going on?

As the moon dipped lower in the early morning sky, ready to relinquish the infinite atmosphere to the sun once more, Yusuke’s furious painting finally bore its final shocking fruits. “Wh-What h-have I…” he stuttered, sleep-deprived eyes wide and suddenly extremely focused. The canvas that was once devoid of life now sat proudly against his easel, casual and shameless of its display. Lean legs coiled around a limber waist, painter’s hands gripping purchase on a model’s body, this was a different sort of battle than he’d expected when the picture started under vague instructions of an unclear mental musing. A fight for dominance, for gratification resourced from another. Pleasure and passion shaped their bodies and expressions. A chill shot through Yusuke, causing the tired teen to shiver. His face felt hot and sleep shorts uncomfortable once more.

“This is what my dream wrought? This kind of fervor and…forbidden lust?!” Teeth bit into his lip as he made eye contact with the Ann that hailed from the shadowed recesses of his imagination. “I…I suppose it makes sense. I am at that age and she is certainly the one who holds my attention.” He shifted in his seat and grimaced, eyes glancing downward at his own display. “Apparently she summons more attention from me than I’ve taken notice of.”

A yawn stretched his features. One more retinal sweep over and the painter decided it would be best to do his soul-searching after a decent rest. Despite the demand of arousal, once head hit pillow Yusuke was lost to the world.

Until a voice called him back to reality once more. With an unsure screech. “Y-YUSUKE?!” Instantly his stomach dropped. He’d forgotten. A visitor was coming to his dorm and they knew where he hid his spare key. In fact, he encouraged they make their own entrance in case he was trapped in dream land.

Sheets wrapped around his feet made his scramble of out bed even less graceful, the end of the desperate act landing him on the floor. Gathering himself, he bolted for the site of the summons, the same place his newest painting sat in all its naked, lecherous glory.

“ANN! LET ME EXPLAIN!”


End file.
